


should have known better

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, SO, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, and this has ben sitting in my drafts for forever, he doesnt really mean but it still happens, he gives big "its just a prank bro" vibes, i also dont normally write u! sides so, i have genuninlly no idea why i wrote this but here you go, i may expand this but idk i already have so many things i want to do, i wanted to post something before i went to bed, its pretty bad on the virgil side, roman is sad thats it that the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Virgil says he has something to show Roman.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	should have known better

"Hey, Roman?" Virgil called from the balcony. "Could you come here for a second?"

Roman blinked in surprise. "Sure." He pushed himself off of the couch with small noise of effort, walking over to the sliding glass door that lead to their balcony. Outside stook Virgil 

ROman froze as a click sounded out, the feeling of cold circling his wrist. Virgil immediately burst into laughter, and Roman looked down to see a handcuff around his wrist, the other end attached to the metal railing. Roman tugged on it once, looking up at Virgil with wide eyes.

"Virgil?" he asked, panicked. Virgil couldn’t be serious.

Virgil grinned, dangling a key from his fingers. "You were being annoying all morning, so this is your punishment."

"Virgil please let me out," Roman pleaded, feeling his heart freeze. 

"Nope!" Virgil smirked, before tossing the key off the balcony and into the pool, a small splash sounding out. Roman watched in horror as the keys slowly sinked to the bottom of the pool.

"Wait, Virgil-!" Roman tried, trying in vain to pull his wrist out as Virgil walked into the apartment, shutting the door and closing the curtains with a wave and a smirk. Roman's heart slammed in his chest as he struggled against the metal that was trapping him out there. "Virgil!" he shouted, to no avail. Roman felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he tried again and again to get Virgil to let him out.

"Virgil, please!" he finally said after half an hour had passed. "I'm sorry that I annoyed you, it's just- all the others are gone and I felt really lonely but I didn't know how to ask if we could hang out so I just started bugging you and I won't bother you for the rest of the day or tomorrow, I won't even leave my room, just please let me in!"

No response. 

Roman slowly slid down to the ground, feeling a lump form in his throat. Virgil wasn't going to let him in any time soon. The sun slowly made its way up in the sky. It was noon when Roman finally buried his face into his arms and cried. He had been out there for hours, surely Virgil wouldn't be so cruel to deprive him of food. 

But as the sun started to slowly, so agonizingly slowly back down and his stomach rumbled painfully Roman realized that he would be out here for the rest of night, maybe even longer. He was so bored and so upset with himself. If he hadn't been such a needy and selfish idiot then he wouldn't have been locked out here.

As the night slowly approached and the temperature started to drop, Roman began to feel scared. Had Virgil left the house to go do something? Had he forgotten about Roman? Or maybe this had been part of a ploy by all the others, and they were going to leave him out here until he inevitably died so they wouldn't have to deal with him. Or maybe they had sold the house and someone would find him when they came by so he didn't die, but so they could be long gone and they wouldn't have to deal with him again. 

Eventually day turned to night, and Roman started to shiver. His teeth chattered painfully as his stomach cramped, and Roman pulled himself into as tight of a ball as he could manage. What did he do make Virgil hate him so much, he wondered, tears starting to form in his eyes. Roman shifted in his place, letting out a quiet cry of pain as his wrist stung. He had been forced to let it hang so he could stit, and it had been digging into his wrist the entire time. Lifting it up, Roman gasped at the sight of blood. He must have caught his skin on a sharp edge or something. Roman sobbed, letting his arm go limp again at the light finally faded from the sky.

He had always known his roomates hadn’t really liked him, but to go to this length? He had thought they were good people, but he supposed things could change.

Once again, he’s been abandoned, Roman thought bitterly. The people he thought cared about him really didn’t, and he hated that.

He should have seen this coming.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i have no explanation for this
> 
> in other news i have a tumblr now after debating on making one for legit months. im too lazy to actually link it but its eonofthestars. feel free to scream at me to actually work on my wips if u want idk


End file.
